My Heart Will Find Yours
by SweetyPie50
Summary: After Eki and her boyfriend, Satoru, have a horrible fight, things get even worse. More then twenty years later, Satoru finds her again. How she is now, anyways. She is living in a new life, as new person but a person's soul doesn't change, no matter how many times they've been toasted and reborn. Satoru would know her soul anywhere. Are her memories and love for him still there?
1. Who Would Have Thought?

**Disclaimer: 10 Days With my Devil-and all characters within-belongs to Voltage Inc, not me.**

**Yeah, so I started playing 10 Days With my Devil and I think it's my favorite right now. I mean, I've only played this one and My Forged Wedding, but Devil is definiately my favorite of the two. Anyway, I seem to be the only one who loves-and I mean LOVES-Satoru, but I'm okay with that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story!**

Chapter 1:

Who Would Have Thought?

Eki was quietly humming to herself as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, pinning her hair up as she prepared for work. Her morning had been running right on schedule and she had enough time for breakfast before she had to run off for work. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Eki left the room and headed downstairs. She wondered why she still used the room. She spent more time in Satoru's room then her own. A deep blush made it's way onto her face as the events from her mind entered in, not of her own accord though. Eki had to stop on the stairs and take a breath to calm herself. She didn't know what it was about Satoru that had her doing things she would normally never do, but there it was. She just wanted to make him happy and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her happy too. But she'd never admit it.

Once she felt calm enough, she finished going down the stairs and the delicious smell that awaited her there. Everyone was in the kitchen, getting their food. Including Satoru who spotted her almost immediately.

"There you are," he said as she walked over. There was the faintest of smiles on his face, but there was a look that Eki was much too familiar with. "It's very rude of you to just slip out like that, you know."

"I had to get ready for work," Eki said, starting to dish out her breakfast, fighting the blush creeping onto her cheeks. _Please not here, in front of everyone, Satoru._ She thought as he got close to her ear. The feeling of his breath on her cheek was only making things worse.

"That doesn't make it any less rude," he said. "I'll have to punish you." Eki bit her lip. If the others had heard him, they weren't letting on that they did. Eki cleared her throat, moving away from him.

"Well, at any rate, that will have to wait until later tonight," she said as everyone took their plates and headed to the dining, leaving her and Satoru in the kitchen. Satoru frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my work is throwing a party and said you'd be my escort," Eki answered. Satoru huffed.

"It would be much more fun if we stayed in," he muttered.

"Well, it's important for me to be there and as my boyfriend I had hoped you'd be there to support me," Eki said. "But, if you'd rather stay in, than you can. I'll find someone else to escort me." She was just about to turn away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"No. No one else is allowed to escort you," he said firmly and Eki suppressed a smile. She figured that would work. He was always so possessive.

"Well then, we'll get ready when I get home," Eki said, about to head to the table when Satoru stopped her, pulling her to him again.

"Wait," he said. "Give me a taste." Eki went wide-eyed. Why? Why did he always do this in front of people?

"A-a taste? Of what?" Eki asked. Her reaction only made Satoru smirk more.

"Of what I'm to get tonight, for escorting you to this work party," Satoru said.

"Satoru, stop, not right now," Eki said. "I need to eat before I go to work."

"I'll let you eat, but I want a kiss first," Satoru said. Eki was blushing a deep red. "I won't let you leave the kitchen until I get that kiss." Eki huffed, doing her best to glare at him but she wanted nothing more than to hide her face. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Eki sighed.

"Fine," she muttered, giving him a quick kiss.

"That wasn't much," Satoru frowned.

"You said just a taste," Eki said, rushing past him and into the dining room. She heard Satoru huff behind her, caught by his own words and Eki couldn't help but smile. It was strange. These demons had come to take her soul but now they were a second family to her and she couldn't imagine life without them, especially Satoru. She cast a quick smile at him but he was engrossed in conversation with Kakeru, no doubt about some demon business. Eki sighed, shaking her head but her smile left.

It should make her uncomfortable to live with these demons, to sleep with one every night. They did take people's souls, after all, but she didn't. She felt safe and at home here, especially with Satoru.

There was an excitement buzzing around the office that day as people talked about the party. Eki was mostly excited about showing off Satoru. She was very proud of having such a good-looking, demon boyfriend. Well, pretty much no one knew he was a demon but everyone could see how good-looking he was. Eki smiled at the thought.

"Uh-oh, someone's fantasizing again," a voice said from beside her and Eki looked over at Iori before blushing again.

"What? N-no, I'm not," Eki said, blushing. Iori smiled.

"Relax, I'd spend my days fantasizing if I had a boyfriend who looked like yours does too," Iori smiled. Eki only huffed.

"I was not fantasizing," she muttered.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that," Iori chuckled. Eki cast her a glare from the corner of her eye. Though she didn't like to admit it, even to Satoru, Eki was a woman. A woman with a very hot boyfriend and minds tend to wander. Eki growled at herself. She needed to focus on work, not her boyfriend. Not until later tonight.

Eki was taking her time getting ready. She wanted to look good, but that's what she usually wanted when she went out with Satoru. Eki caught herself wondering why though. It wasn't like she stayed in the outfit long, thanks to his never ending appetite.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Eki said, as she finished putting her hair up in a bun. She had an idea who it was already. Sure enough, as she turned around she found Satoru standing there, that smile on his face.

"You look good," he said. Eki smiled, taking him in. He was wearing a suit and even though it wasn't a new look, Eki still loved to look at him in a suit.

"You're not so bad yourself," Eki said, walking over to him.

"There's just one more thing," Satoru said and Eki couldn't help but grin. Did he get her something? Jewelry, maybe? Then he reached up and undid her bun, causing her hair to fall around her shoulders and Eki's grin immediately disappeared. "There. You look better with your hair down." Satoru didn't seem to notice her sudden mood change.

"Satoru, I spent a lot of time on my hair," Eki huffed.

"Well, you shouldn't have," Satoru said, finally noticing the look on her face. "Is something wrong, Eki?"

"No, it's fine. We've gotta go or we'll be late," Eki sighed, as she grabbed her coat and headed for the stairs. Satoru grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Satoru, what are you-" Eki was cut off suddenly as he kissed her.

"I love you," Satoru said when he pulled away. Eki couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

"I love you too," she said. Satoru smiled, seeming pleased as he held out an arm for her.

"Shall we then?" He asked. Eki smiled and nodded as she looped her arm through his.

"We shall," she said before Satoru led her down the stairs.

"Don't think I've forgotten your punishment, by the way," Satoru said without looking at her. Eki sighed.

"Why would I ever think that?" Eki replied, thinking that there might be a way to talk him out of it, but she knew that it would be a long shot.

**Well, there it is. What did you guys think? Review and let me know! Next chapter will be coming soon. Tomorrow, maybe. Maybe later.**


	2. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Days With my Devil or the characters within.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! Not much to say except thanks for the reads and for the review! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Breaking Point

The party was being held in a fancy hotel and there would be a dinner followed by a dance. Eki wasn't much of a party person, but it was for work and her boss had made it clear that he expected her to be there.

"Well, this is boring," Satoru muttered.

"Just because you're used to club parties," Eki chuckled. "It'll be fine."

"You're so making this up to me later," Satoru whispered in her ear, his hand snaking around her waist and down her hip. Eki took a deep breath as she tried to stop the heat rising in her cheeks.

"I-I'll need to get some sleep at some point," Eki said meekly. Satoru chuckled.

"We'll see," he said and Eki huffed. Of course. Once Satoru got his mind on something, there's no deterring him.

"Eki, you've arrived," someone said as he walked over. Eki's boss, Kenji, was all smiles as he came over. Kenji was an older man but that didn't make him any less attractive. And Satoru must have noticed too because his hold on Eki tightened. Eki did her best to ignore it.

"Of course," Eki smiled. "This is an important party. I wouldn't miss it."

"You're so reliable. It's why you're one of my best workers," Kenji grinned. "And you look beautiful tonight." Satoru's grip got tighter, which Eki didn't think it could. Eki pinched his hand, her way of telling him to relax. It didn't work. Damn possessive demon.

"Thank you," Eki smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Satoru."

"Ah, the infamous boyfriend," Kenji smiled, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kenji."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Satoru said, shaking his hand. He seemed pleasant enough right now, but Satoru always managed to seem pleasant at first. She just hoped he behaved himself tonight.

"Come, we've got a seat for both of you over here," Kenji said, leading them to a table. Satoru and Eki followed a few steps behind.

"You don't need to get so jealous," Eki said. removing his hand from her waist. "He's just my boss. I owe a lot to him but your my boyfriend." Satoru only nodded as the took their seats next to each other on the table.

Things seemed to be going smoothly. Eki was most comfortable with her co-workers. They were pretty much the only friends she'd had. Satoru even seemed to be enjoying himself, as everyone was curious about Eki's mysterious boyfriend. However, Eki couldn't help noticing that a lot of the girls were perhaps a little too interested. It usually would have bothered her if Satoru had shown some interest back but he hadn't done much beyond being polite. And then, her boss started talking to her. Eki didn't see it as anything out of the ordinary. They had known each other for a long time. Ever since she was just a young intern, starting out at the company.

Eki didn't think the conversation was a problem as she laughed along with him about some old joke and then she looked over at Satoru. Her mood soured immediately. He was doing that thing he always did when he was jealous. He was flirting with another woman. Eki's hands clenched into fists. She hated it when he did that. It's not like she was intentionally trying to make him jealous and upset when she talked to other men. He flirting with other women like this, he knew exactly what he was doing and how he was making her feel and, quite frankly, she had had enough of it.

"Are you alright Eki?" Kenji asked, catching her attention again. Eki put on a smile.

"Just fine," she said. "What were we talking about again?" If Satoru wanted to play this game, she could play.

As the night wore on, Eki learned that she could play but she couldn't win, apparently. Satoru knew exactly which buttons to push to really make her angry. The dance was happening now and while Eki had danced with some co-workers, she had given up the fight. There was an endless line of women vying for Satoru's attention and he had barely glanced at her. Eki couldn't go to the Demon House tonight. She'd have to go to her sister's house. Unable to stay at the party any longer, Eki headed to the door. She cast one last glance over shoulder and caught Satoru's eye. He had abandoned the dance floor and was making his way over to her. Eki glared at him before she rushed out the door. Not this time. She wouldn't let him say all the right words. She wouldn't fall into his arms again like she always did. She loved him, but that didn't mean she had to love every part of him and she was putting her foot down about this.

"Eki! Where are you going?" Satoru asked from behind her.

"I'm going to my sister's house," Eki said firmly. She wouldn't look back. "Don't follow me."

"Hold on," Satoru said, as he took her arm and caused her to stop. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think's wrong?!" Eki snapped. "Everytime I so much as look at another man you find some other woman to flirt with!" Satoru smirked and it only enraged her more.

"Perhaps you should stop talking to other men then," he said, as he leaned in to kiss her. Eki pushed him away.

"That's not going to happen," Eki said. "Just because I talk to them, it doesn't mean that I plan on cheating on you or making you jealous in any way. But that's your goal, isn't it? When you flirt with other women, you want me to feel what you're feeling." Satoru's eyes were hard as he folded his arms across his chest. A serious relationship like this was new for him and he was never good at expressing himself.

"And is that so bad?" He asked in response.

"Yes!" Eki said. "Instead of talking to me about it, you try to hurt me. That isn't fair." Her voice cracked, losing some of it's strength and Eki cursed herself.

"Eki, I don't mean to hurt you," Satoru said, his face softening.

"Well, you do and I can't do this anymore." Eki said. "I don't want to feel like I'm walking on glass to not upset you every time we're out somewhere."

"What are you saying, Eki?" Satoru asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Eki sighed. "I love you, I'll always love but… I don't know. I'm still going to stay with my sister tonight." She had started to back away.

"Eki, I'm sorry." Satoru said, reaching for her. The thought of losing her was suddenly too painful. He couldn't let her go.

"Satoru, please. I just need to get away for a night. Don't follow me," Eki said, stepping out of his reach. She gave him one last, long look before she turned away and hurried down the street, leaving Satoru standing there.

Satoru wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, stewing in his own thoughts. He hadn't meant to hurt her like that but she just wasn't aware of the affect she had on other men and because she didn't know, they often got away with more with her and he hated it. He supposed that if he flirted with other women, she might take a hint and set some boundaries with those men but it had backfired and he had just ended up hurting her. He felt terrible but he couldn't ignore her wish to not be followed. He could only hope that one night would clear her head and she'd come back. If she didn't, he'd go after her. He had to make it up to her somehow.

Satoru was heading back to the Demon House when his phone rang. This infernal phone that he had only gotten because of Eki. He checked it to see if it was Eki, only to be met with disappointment that it was Shiki. Oh well. He hoped it would be important.

"What?" He asked as he answered.

"Is Eki with you?" Shiki asked. Satoru growled quietly.

"No," he said.

"Where is she?" Shiki pressed.

"Not here. Why?" Satoru asked. He was getting pissed. He didn't want to talk about what had happened or why Eki wasn't with him.

"You need to find her. Her name just showed up in the Fate Database." Satoru stopped suddenly. No. He was told her name was erased from the Database. It couldn't have shown up again. Who would do it? Satoru had already turned and started running in the direction Eki had left.

"For when?" He asked as he ran. The words that Shiki said next made his blood run cold.

"Right now."

**Yup. That's where I'll end it. I think that's the only thing that bugs me about Satoru-even though I LOVE him-and the fact that your character just takes it, so I said forget that and that was basically the inspiration for this chapter. Anyways, review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Days With my Devil or the characters within.**

**I am actually having a lot of fun with this story. Maybe it's just cause I really love Satoru and I'm having fun writing him. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Too Late

Satoru was fairly certain he had never run so fast in his life but he needed to get to Eki. She couldn't have gotten far, Eki wasn't very fast.

"Eki!" Satoru called, rounding the corner. There was the sound of beating wings and Satoru skid to a stop. In the distance, there were two figures already getting further and further away but Satoru wasn't paying much attention to them.

"Eki," he gasped, dropping to his knees beside her. He lifted her up gently but she didn't respond. Her body was still warm but it was limp and there was blood, her blood, everywhere. He wasn't sure where it was coming from. Her eyes were still open, but there was no expression of pain.

Satoru was too late. How did he not see this? He could see the future through the simplest touch but he hadn't seen this. What had gone wrong? He should have protected her. He shouldn't have let her walk off in the middle of the night. Why had he let her go? He shouldn't have. He should have thrown her over his shoulder and carried her home, no matter how much she kicked and screamed.

Satoru never cried, ever, but here, with the woman he loved in his arms, he couldn't stop. Why did he have to act the way he did at the party? Why did she have to come into his life and leave so suddenly?

It must have been early morning, before the sun itself had come up, when the others had found him clutching Eki's body tightly to him and weeping. They didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

Eki was loved by a lot of people and it was made quite clear at the funeral and the amount of people who were there to pay their respects. Satoru was fairly certain there wasn't a person who wasn't crying, even a little. Well, except for Kakeru and Shiki perhaps but Satoru knew this affected them much more than they were letting on. Eki was a friend to them too, even though none of them planned on getting so attached to the human, least of all Satoru.

Satoru still hadn't been able to face her family. He had avoided them. They loved Eki so much and it was his fault she was gone. How could he face them? A few people had come up to him and expressed their condolences but they meant little to him. Feelings wouldn't fix what he'd done or bring Eki back.

There was an ongoing investigation into Eki's murderer but Satoru knew it was hopeless. It wasn't a human who was responsible for her death. Satoru knew it was a demon, a pair of them. This would not go unanswered. They'd regret this for the rest of their incredibly shortened lives.

The casket was closed and people had been passing it, saying good-bye and expressing how much they'd miss Eki. Satoru doubted anyone would miss her as much as he would. It seemed that the crowd had thinned, giving Satoru an opening. He didn't want to. It was too final and he knew that somewhere, Eki's soul had been recycled, likely somewhere far from here. It was unlikely he'd meet her again and even if he did, would it still be Eki? She certainly wouldn't know who he was and all that they had been through together. This was all he had to offer now.

Satoru placed his hand on the wood of the coffin. This wasn't right. She was supposed to grow old and die peacefully.

"I'm sorry," Satoru said quietly. "You were right, I was being a jerk. I should have treated you a lot better. I know it doesn't fix things, but it's all I have. I hope, wherever you are, you can find it in yourself to forgive me." What was he doing? It wasn't like she was in there and could hear him. Satoru huffed, moving his hand away. There was nothing that could make things right. It had happened and now he had to live with consequences.

"She'd probably tell you there was nothing to forgive," a voice said from beside him and Satoru turned to see Eki's mother standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had done and Satoru looked down. He couldn't reply. He didn't know what he'd say. "We're very glad she found you. She loved you so much." Satoru closed his eyes. He couldn't listen to this. He didn't deserve her. She had deserved so much better than him.

"I loved her too," Satoru said. "I just wish I had been better at showing it." He didn't give Eki's mother a chance to respond before he walked away, heading back to his lonely corner when something made him stop. A flash of blond hair. Their eyes met across the room and Satoru held his ground as the angel made his way over.

They say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. They should change that to angel, but demons were of Hell and Satoru was in no mood to deal with whatever Tsubasa threw at him.

"You should have left her to me," Tsubasa growled. Satoru glared at him.

"She didn't even want you," he said. "Get over it." Tsubasa shook his head at him.

"You didn't deserve her," he said. "She was too good, too gentle for you." Satoru clenched his fist.

"Walk away. Now," he said through clenched teeth.

"You know it, don't you?" Tsubasa said. "She's dead because of you. She wouldn't be if you had let her go." Satoru's fist flew before he could stop it, right into Tsubasa's face. A gasp rang out through the crowd as everyone turned to watch. The angel reacted quickly, throwing a punch right back at Satoru, but Satoru took it. As much as he hated to hear it, almost everything Tsubasa had said to him were things he'd been telling himself.

Their fight didn't last long as Kakeru grabbed Satoru and pulled away and Haruhito stepped into Tsubasa's way, but he couldn't block the cold glare that followed Satoru. He'd had enough. He shook off Kakeru's grip and marched to the exit, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" He heard Kakeru calling after him but he didn't answer as he walked away.

**Well, there it is! What did you all think? I haven't gotten a chance to try out all the routes yet-I'm taking all these games one character at a time-so feel free to yell at me if I got someone you love wrong. But yeah, send me a review and let me know! Thank you!**


	4. Can't Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Days With my Devil or the characters within.**

**Well, here's another short chapter. Geez, I just can't seem to get past more than two pages lately. Oh well, it's not the length that makes a good chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Can't Let Go

Kakeru couldn't believe he was here, in the Demon Realm, glaring at his vice captain across the living room in Satoru's mansion. Kakeru had let him have some time off after Eki had died, almost two weeks ago now, but he hadn't thought he'd spend it like this. Apparently, Satoru had been spending his time in the Demon Realm looking for whoever was responsible for Eki's death. He seemed convinced some other demons had killed her.

"This has to stop," Kakeru said firmly. "She's gone, let her go."

"I can't," Satoru growled. "She wasn't supposed to die. Someone has to answer for that."

"Humans are unpredictable, Satoru," Kakeru said. It was true. They often had to deal with people who became toast long before their time because of some impulsive human.

"It wasn't a human," Satoru said. "It was two devils. They were already leaving when I got there."

"It's what we do, Satoru," Kakeru sighed.

"She wasn't supposed to die! She wasn't in the damned Database until right before it happened!" Satoru shouted. Kakeru stared coolly at his vice captain. Perhaps it was a mistake to give Eki those ten extra days in the first place. It was a terrible thing to think, but Satoru had become too close. Perhaps that was why she had been slated to be toasted in the first place. It didn't matter now. She was gone and here they were.

"You need to let go. She was a human, she would have died eventually," Kakeru said.

"Not now. Not like this," Satoru said. This was a far cry from the Satoru that Kakeru used to know. Eki had really changed him. Kakeru used to think it was for the best. Now he wasn't so sure.

"If you continue on like this, you'll lose everything you worked for," Kakeru said, hoping that would get through to Satoru. "Come on, there's a lot of work waiting back home."

"No," Satoru said and Kakeru blinked in surprise. "Find yourself a new vice captain."

"Satoru, are you really going to throw everything you've worked for away for some human?" Kakeru asked.

"She wasn't just some human," Satoru growled. "She was Eki and yes. And I wasn't aware her life meant so little to you." Kakeru sighed. That wasn't true. Eki was a friend and her death hurt, more than he thought it would. But she had died. You had to accept it and move on.

"Satoru-" Kakeru didn't get the chance to say anything more as Satoru brushed past him and out the door. None of them saw Satoru again after that, though they searched and searched. Satoru was going to great lengths to ensure he wasn't found. Eventually, they had to give up and reassess their team.

Twenty-five years. Twenty-five years to the day since Satoru had lost Eki. You would think time would have dulled that pain, but it didn't. Satoru had never forgotten her, forgotten that night and what he did. It was always this day that he found himself back at her grave, kneeling in front of it with a bouquet of flowers. What was he doing? These flowers weren't going to fix anything. Satoru sighed, laying the flowers by the headstone. Her life was too short. Way too short. Maybe that was way he hadn't been able to let her go. There was so much she could have done, but didn't get the chance to.

Satoru sighed, pushing himself up. It was dangerous coming back home. He didn't want to be found by the others. Perhaps it was best if he stopped coming. Perhaps it would help him let go if he stopped coming. Still, he found himself wandering through the city, to their favorite spots. This woman had come into his life and changed him completely. It would have been so easy to move on before. He wouldn't have cared, but now, he couldn't let her go.

Satoru was lost in his own thoughts when someone ran into him, getting water all over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Someone said. "I don't have anything to dry you off with." Satoru blinked at the woman in front of him. She seemed familiar. She certainly didn't look familiar, but there was something about her. She looked up at him and blinked and they stared at each other for a long time. She seemed hesitant but all Satoru wanted to do was grab her and hold her tightly.

"Um, I'll see if I can't find something to clean up," she said, starting to walk away. She was dressed simply, just a t-shirt and jeans but she was covered with paint.

"No, it's fine," Satoru said, looking down at himself. He didn't even like this shirt anyways.

"No, really, stay right there and I'll be right back," the woman said. She brushed him, touching him as she did. A scene played out in Satoru's head except, this wasn't the woman's future. It was a memory, of the last time he had seen Eki alive. Satoru gasped and whirled around, watching as the woman disappeared into a near by building. A soul doesn't change, no matter how many times it's been recycled.

"Eki."

**So, what did you think? Yeah, it was quick but I still liked it. Anyways, tell me what you all think and send me a review! Thanks guys!**


	5. Do I Know You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Days With my Devil or the characters within.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! This one was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 5:

Do I Know You?

Nori had never felt such a flurry of emotions all at once. All caused by that one stranger. Anger, sadness, like she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go were just a few she could sort out. Over all it just came out as an overwhelming confusion. Nori frowned as she walked into the store and headed right into the bathroom at the back. She had been getting fresh water from this store so she could continue with the fundraiser she was doing.

Nori had gotten a group of friends together to do face painting for a small fee so they could raise money. Nori had had her heart set on opening a homeless shelter. She wanted to do something with her life and homelessness was a problem way too ignored.

Nori sighed, filling up the cups before she had remembered that she promised to bring the stranger something to dry himself off with. The strange, handsome that she could have sworn she had seen before. Perhaps he was one of her boyfriend's friends. She had barely met any of them. Nori scoffed at the word. It was more of a business transaction then a relationship but it wasn't like there was anyone else lining up.

Nori grabbed a handful of paper towels and the cups before she headed back out of the store. The stranger was still standing there, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sorry, I could only grab some paper towels," Nori said, holding them out to him. The man blinked, staring at her. She blushed but she couldn't decide if she liked it or it was making her really uncomfortable.

"It's okay, really," the man said, but he didn't avert his eyes. "It'll air dry." Nori nodded, putting on a smile.

"Well, if you're sure," she said. "I'm very sorry about that, I'm a bit of a klutz." The man smiled, amused.

"I know," he said. Nori blinked. How on earth would he know that?!

"Excuse me?" She asked, taking a step back. His eyes went wide, panicked.

"Er, I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "It's just-" he struggled for the words for a moment before he sighed. "You remind me of someone I lost a long time ago." Nori frowned. She could see that. She hadn't lost anybody, not that she had the opportunity to meet anyways she she couldn't really say she understood.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't imagine how that must've been for you." The man sighed, looking at her and the look he gave her shook her to her very core. For a brief moment, she knew who this was and she wanted to cry at seeing him again but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"It was a long time ago," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Satoru."

"I'm Nori," she smiled, taking his hand but in that moment, they weren't shaking hands. A flash came to her mind. A man-Satoru-in a suit, looking at her indifferently. She pulled back suddenly. That felt...she didn't know. She felt like it was a memory, but this was the first time she had seen this man.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Nori nodded, putting on a smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but I really have to get back," she said, heading back to where everyone was waiting.

"What are you doing?" Satoru asked, looking over to where some other women had set up some tables and were painting some children's faces while their mothers waited patiently.

"Fund raising," Nori smiling. "I want to open a homeless shelter and help people get back on their feet." Satoru smiled in an admiring way at her and Nori found herself smiling back.

"You've always been so selfless," he said. Nori's smile disappeared.

"Thinking of that person you lost again?" She asked. Satoru blinked, looking down.

"Sorry," he said. "I haven't let her go, even after all this time."

"You must've loved her a lot," Nori said. Satoru sighed as he nodded.

"I did," he said quietly. Nori frowned. An overwhelming need to comfort him somehow washed over her. It hurt her to see him so sad. Before she knew what she was doing, Nori stepped forward to hug him when a shout made her stop.

"Nori!" She froze and Satoru looked up. Nori turned slowly to see her father storming up to her with her boyfriend, Ryo, walking calmly behind him. "What is the meaning of this?" Her father demanded. Nori stared him right in the face though she felt like hiding in some dark corner where he couldn't find her.

"You won't help me, so I'm raising the money to do it myself," she said.

"You had a lunch date with Ryo," her father growled. "But how convenient for you to host your little fundraiser at the same time." Yes, too convenient. Almost like she had planned it. She should have known she wouldn't have gotten away with it.

"Mr. Anno, it's no worry," Ryo said. "The day is still young. We can make it up. Once you get changed, of course." Nori fought the urge to glare at him.

"Are you certain we can't reschedule?" Nori asked. Ryo frowned as her father grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Nori caught sight of the glare Satoru had on his face. She was fairly certain he would have launched at her father had she not caught his eye and shook her head. That seemed to make him stop.

"Do I need to remind you how important it is that you make Ryo happy?" Her father said.

"But I don't love him," Nori said. Her father let out a harsh laugh.

"I didn't say you had to love him, just make him happy," he said. Nori frowned. Of course. She was just the daughter he never wanted. Ryo was the son he always wanted. Her feelings mattered little in this. "Now, go home and get changed and go on your date with him. Or else." Nori sighed heavily but nodded as she handed the cups of water to her father, who didn't seem to want them, and walked to Ryo with her head hung. Satoru grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Nori blinked at him.

"What is asked of me," she said simply. He looked like he wanted to say but she gently pulled her arm from his grasp. "Please. We just met. You don't need to get tangled up in my problems." He looked like he wanted to argue but Nori turned away and walked to Ryo. That turn killed her and she didn't know why.

Ryo smiled as she walked over to him. There was no denying he was a handsome man and he knew it. That's where the problem was. Ryo loved Ryo and little else.

"Well, Nori darling, let's get you cleaned up," Ryo said. "We can make a lunch date out of this afternoon yet." He took her hand and started leading her away. Nori sighed, looking back at Satoru. He was glaring at Ryo. He looked ready to kill him. Satoru's eyes then traveled over to her and Nori let out a harsh breath at the sadness and something else that shone in his eyes. She wanted to run back to him and never let him go but that was silly. She had just met this man. Hadn't she?

**Well? What did you guys think? I'll be honest, some of inspiration came from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, just a few of the songs though and if you haven't checked that out, you really should! It's sooooo good! Anyways, review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**


	6. Same Old Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Days With my Devil or the characters within.**

**Guys! The Satoru wedding is coming! I literally fangirled when I read that. Anyways, moment of excitement is over and here's the next chapter to the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Same Old Routine

Satoru didn't know what he expected. It may have been Eki's soul, but she was Nori now and Nori didn't know who Satoru was. Even if she was still Eki, Satoru doubted she would come running into his arms. Not after what happened. She had a new life. Friends, a father and a boyfriend. But he wouldn't say any of that was better than what she had before. Her father wasn't the doting loving man she had before. And her new boy, something about him rubbed Satoru the wrong way. Perhaps it was the fact the man had his arm around the woman Satoru loved. Perhaps it was the way he talked to her, but Satoru was convinced that that man couldn't love her the way he had.

Satoru clenched his fists at his sides. Some part of Nori was still Eki and she still remembered him, remembered what he did. He could see it in her face. Perhaps he wouldn't get his Eki back, but he could get her forgiveness. He'd help her get this dream of hers and get her away from her father and boyfriend. And who knows? Perhaps he would get his Eki back. Some part of her did remember him, perhaps she would get more of her memories and become Eki again.

Satoru sighed. It was too much to hope for. He couldn't travel down that way of thinking. He'd just have to work on making Nori happy, thereby making Eki happy. He'd learned that much from her. He would just have to hope that his old wouldn't catch wind of his return home. He didn't much feel like dealing with them on top of what he was already dealing with.

Same old restaurant, same old conversation, some old, boring guy. Nori didn't think she could take much more of this. Sure, it was a good for her father's business but she was miserable. She was just waiting for the right moment to break up with him, but she was fearing that that moment would never come.

"Nori, are you listening?" Ryo asked, taking her hand and squeezing it to get her attention. Nori jumped a little and huffed.

"I'm sorry, were you talking about some new suit again?" She asked, exasperated. Ryo gave her a deadly look as he let go of her hand.

"You know, Nori, I could have my pick of any girl and I chose you," Ryo said. "You should be honored." Nori rolled her eyes. This speech no longer held any weight, he'd said it so much. Perhaps he could tell because he only seemed to grow more frustrated. "Not to mention how your father would react if I ended this relationship, thus ending the business merger." Nori bit her lip. Her father and Ryo were two successful businessmen, Ryo taking over for his own father only a few short years ago. And while Ryo's company was raising like a phoenix, her father was out of touch lately so his business was failing. A merger with Ryo would be the best thing for her father. The one thing Ryo asked for in all this? Nori. Nori didn't get a say in the matter. Her father had finally found a use for her and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Her father would be a truly terrifying man and she didn't want to think of what we would do if things went badly.

"I'm sorry, Ryo, I'm just out of it," Nori sighed. "Please forgive me." Ryo smiled then. He was so easily please. Just a little bit of ego feeding and he was good to go.

"Well, when you put it like that," Ryo said, taking her hand again. His face turned serious again. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that man you were with today, would it?" Truthfully, that man, Satoru, hadn't left Nori's mind since she met him. Or met him again, perhaps. She couldn't figure out what it was about him that gave her feelings she had never felt before, much else all at once.

"I just met him, Ryo," Nori said. "I bumped into him and dumped water all over him."

"Clumsy little doll," Ryo chuckled. Nori didn't know if he thought it was an affectionate pet name or if he was being condescending on purpose. Either way, she didn't like it. "Well, as long as it doesn't turn into anything, we won't have a problem."

"Don't worry, Ryo," Nori said. "I doubt I'll ever see him again." Just the thought of never seeing that beautiful stranger filled with a strange sense of hurt. She wanted to see this stranger again. She had to.

"Well, good," Ryo said. "Now, what shall we have for dessert?" His eyes turned to the dessert menu and Nori sighed. No doubt the same old dessert they had every time. Oh well. Ryo was paying, so what Ryo said went, as he reminded her every time.

**Well, what did you all think? I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
